(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a securing system between an I-beam and a support pier, and, more particularly, to a system to interconnecting the bottom horizontal flange of an I-beam to a support pier such as the type used as a mobile home support.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,780 there is described a system for restraining a building, having I-beams secured to the bottom of the building, from moving laterally from a supported position beneath the I-beams. A vertical tongue extends from the top of the pier and are received in vertical sockets secured to the I-beams. However, it has been found that during lateral movement of the building, the vertical tongues will fail causing the I-beams to slip off the pier supports.
Other arrangements for securing I-beams to support piers include using concrete pillars to which the I-beams are secured together with additional strap down devices. However, none of these arrangements have provided sufficient strength to prevent the mobile home mounted on the I-beam to be supported on a pier during lateral mevement such as occurrs during an earthquake.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,127; 3,655,161; 3,724,151; 3,830,457; 4,014,571; 3,830,024 and 3,828,491.